The Scout
by Hullanta
Summary: The Demi-Gods face yet another challenge to defend their home once again from those who seek to destroy it.
1. The Scout

The Roman and Greek demi-gods were invited to a party on Olympus to celebrate the defeat of the Gaea and the Giants. Of course having so many demi-gods in the same place made travelling to Olympus very dangerous. So in order to have a early warning system to alert them to any monsters, the Greek demi-gods put their best scout, tracker and potion brewer on the look out at all times. Pollux, son of Dionysus. The Roman demi-gods were uncertain of the Greeks decision until the first monsters crossed their path.

As the demi-gods trekked through the woods surrounding Camp Half-Blood, Pollux made his way through the tree tops in order to gain the best vantage point. What he could see in the distance didn't surprise him, a pack of twenty, hungry looking Hellhounds were making their way towards the campers. Pollux cursed in his head and made his way down the branches to the campers below. Thankfully he had landed right in front of the lead group, made up of head councillors and Roman legionaries. Pollux quickly turned towards the woods in front of the group and held up his right fist, behind him the Greek campers froze.

"Jackson we need to move, why have you stopped us boy?" Reyna spat at Pollux. Percy quickly shushed her.

"Reyna you don't understand, Pollux-"

"Has stopped us for no reason!" Reyna exclaimed furiously. Suddenly a Hellhound leapt from the bushed in front of Reyna, teeth aimed for her throat. But before it could deliver the killing blow, Pollux tackled the Hellhound and quickly silenced it, but not before it could rake its claws across his chest. Despite the pain Pollux quickly signed to Annabeth that their were a pack of Hellhounds in their path, nineteen strong. Annabeth spread the word and the Greeks readied for battle, pushing the younger ones into the middle of their little army. Pollux then closed his eyes, listening for the tiniest indication of the whereabouts of the Hellhound pack. What the Hellhounds didn't expect, as they ran into the demi-gods, was to be impaled as soon as they broke from the trees.

The demi-gods both Greek and Roman eventually made it to the Empire state building and up to Olympus after having battled, what seemed to have been a whole army of monsters, on their way. By the time every single demi-god was in Olympus the gods had already gotten worried and were just about to go fetch their children when the demi-gods burst through the doors to the throne room and those who had been injured collapsed on the floor (which was basically all of them). The gods quickly created enough beds for all the campers around the thrones, so that the demi-gods could rest a little. Pollux and Percy, however, somehow managed to stay on their feet.

"Sorry Lord Zeus, Dad we ran into a few monsters on the way here, we-" Percy began when Pollux suddenly snapped his head towards the now closed doors and held his right fist up in the air , once again silencing the Greek demi-gods, the Romans quickly followed their lead this time. The Gods, except Hestia and Dionysus, didn't seem to catch on and quickly grew angry at the demi-gods who were currently ignoring them. They were waiting for Pollux to either confirm or deny any incoming danger. Pollux gave his confirmation of incoming danger by flattening his raised hand towards the doors.

"Pollux how big a threat are we talking about?" Annabeth asked quietly. Pollux turned towards her and signed to her, _Big enough to infiltrate Olympus and skilled enough to make very little noise_.

 **AN: I own nothing but the plot and frankly your lack of faith is disturbing.**


	2. Breached?

"What do you mean by threat! Olympus hasn't been breached since Kronos!" Athena boomed. Pollux turned towards the goddess with a look that simply said, _it got breached before they can do it again._ Annabeth and Percy looked at each other then the wounded demi-gods spread out around them and they made their decision, turning to Pollux, they stood as one.

"Pollux how much time do you think we have until they breach the throne room?" They asked as one. Pollux turned once again to face the doors, hearing what all others couldn't. He then turned back to Annabeth and Percy and signed, _Three maybe four hours at most, they aren't carrying any heavy equipment but that can still change._ Percy grimaced and turned to the angry gods towering above them.

"Listen up Gods and Demi-gods, we all need to be healed and at full strength ready for whatever is marching towards us. That means we need every healer we have to be supplied with whatever they need and doing their jobs, Will gather the Apollo cabin and the Hecate cabin and get started on getting everybody back up to strength. Malcolm gather the Athena and Hephaestus cabins and get started on drawing up battle plans. Clarisse, I need you and Reyna to start on getting everybody prepared for battle, that means weapons and whatever else. Gods we are going to need you to supply your kids with whatever they need, whether it be weapons, bandages or knowledge. Once healed I need every cabin councillor and god gathered around the central hearth." Percy had switched into battle mode and was reeling off orders like a pro and as much as they didn't want to admit it, the gods were impressed. Once he had finished people immediately sprang to action healing or brainstorming battle strategies. The cabin councillors and the gods gathered at the central hearth. Percy turned to Pollux.

"Pollux I need you to gather the two best scouts you've got and do what you do best. Try and get us a visual on what we're up against, use the compact iris-messengers that Leo made to call us when you know what we're looking at." Pollux nodded and motioned for Piper and Nico to follow him.


	3. Sneaking around

Sneaking around is easy but trying to not fall flat on your face is harder than you'd expect luckily only Piper had the misfortune to fall, she was caught before she could land on the ground though. Nico set her upright and turned back to where Pollux had set up their outpost for watching the army blow them. And an army it was, hoards of monsters were gathered around small fires where they looked to be forging different pieces of metal together. However at the largest fire was the river god Scamander who was supervising a huge metal disk and Khione who was staying away from the roaring fires and instructing small Cyclops's in the construction of what looked like the start of a large deadly canon, a canon that looked large enough to blast the doors to the throne room to splinters. Pollux took out his compact IM messenger and discreetly took photos of the makeshift camp ( _ **A/N: Did I not mention they could do that thanks to Leo's brilliance?**_ ), he quickly sent a text IM to Percy and motioned for Nico and Piper to head back towards a spot where Nico could shadow travel them back to the throne room. But just before they faded into the shadows an arrow shot towards Piper, Pollux quickly leapt in front of her and they faded into the shadows.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys I promise to write the next one with a bit more length to it. Oh and I don't own nothing except for the eventual OC but that's not happened yet so...**


	4. Worth it

Pipers eyes were closed and she was bracing for the impact of the arrow when they faded into the shadows. When they re-solidified in the centre of the throne room Piper was surprised to find that she was in no pain and was lacking an arrow stuck in her chest. When she opened her eyes she found Pollux stood in front of her with a small pained smile on his face. Piper was puzzled for a moment until she realised why he was stood there with pain clearly showing on his normally schooled features, when Pollux had jumped in front of Piper he had taken the arrow for her. At this horrifying revelation Piper gasped in horror and drew the attention of everyone in the room towards her and the currently impaled demi-god in front of her. Pollux smiled again and with shaking hands he signed to her, _Worth the pain_ , before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his knees buckled. Piper caught him just as he touched the ground.

 **"WILL!"** Piper screamed as she lowered Pollux to lay on his side on the floor. Will, Percy, Annabeth and the gods rushed over to Piper, when Will caught sight of Pollux he immediately set to work on removing the arrow as painlessly as possible. But Will was still exhausted from healing most of the demi-gods, so he was unable to heal Pollux fully. With Pollux almost healed Will began wrapping the wound in bandages that had previously dipped in nectar, to speed up the demi-gods recovery. Whilst Will was attending to Pollux's injuries Apollo and Athena were trying to calm Dionysus, as the sight of his only remaining Greek child laid on the floor mortally wounded, shredded the gods heart.

"Pollux!" Dionysus cried. The mighty god fell to his knees in agony.

 **A/N: Sorry guys I really shouldn't have had made a promise I couldn't keep but I didn't swear it on the river Styx so I will just have to make up for it with the quality of the plot within the next few chapters. Again I own nothing in this chappie except the plot line. Byes...**


End file.
